(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage rack for automobile trunks which consists of two supporting bars, two bracing bars, and a multiple number of sliding pieces and tightening pieces. The storage rack for automobile trunks of the present invention, which can be readily installed in a typical automobile trunk, can be employed to secure objects of different sizes, thereby preventing these objects from being damaged during transportation.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Most motor vehicles are equipped with a rear trunk for storage. Typically, the rear trunk is an empty space which does not provide a means for holding transported objects in place. In order to prevent the transported objects from being damaged during transportation, the objects are often wrapped in a packaging material, which is inconvenient. It is thus important to provide a means for securing transported objects in a trunk.
To satisfy this need, the present invention offers a storage rack for automobile trunks, the principal objective of which is to provide a storage rack for automobile trunks, which can be readily installed and which offers a means for keeping transported objects in place.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a storage rack for automobile trunks, which is equipped with a multiple number of adjustable holding pieces to hold objects of different sizes in place.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a storage rack for automobile trunks which can be installed in an automobile trunk holding a spare tire or after the spare tire has been removed.